


A Tad Rough

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: Rose probably should have picked another tee-shirt. Or maybe not.





	A Tad Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than PWP - I don't even think I've ever written something with so little plot.  
> Consider yourself warned!
> 
> (For those of you who follow "Getting Through", the next chapter should be posted within two weeks!)
> 
> I hope you'll like it, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

* * *

 

The Doctor tugged on her hand, hard, the rubber soles of his shoes squeaking against the slightly wet surface of concrete. A maze of corridors that spread over miles and miles of narrow, five-foot large passages way that seemed to lead to nothing, being chased by vicious little flying robots that had been trying to kill them from the moment they had stepped into the heart of the planet-sized mother base – an immense room filled to the brim with electronic and computer-like devices.

 

 

"Come on, Rose, " he shouted so his voice would be a tad bit louder than the pants that were coming out of her mouth. "The Tardis isn't far!"

 

 

Rose gulped in a sharp breath when one of the robots threatened to cut her jugular open with its sharp blades rotating at light-speed – she even felt her hair being drawn by the slight draught of air caused by its wild movements. She ducked her head just in time and tightened her grip on the long, sweaty fingers that clung to hers, narrowly avoiding the deathly weapon. It was rather hard to follow his fast-paced running, her brand new boots from the planet Alpha-5 adhering much less to this type of floor than she could have hoped for. The muscles in her thighs screamed in protest as the Doctor suddenly took a sharp turn on the right and she almost lost her balance, her fingers splaying against the cold wall just to give her enough momentum not to crash against it and reorient her body towards where she needed to go.

 

 

"Not far how?" she breathed out hard, her heart hammering wildly against her ribcage.

 

 

The Doctor didn't bother to answer and took one last sharp turn to the left, quickly knocking the door of the Tardis open with his shoulder and shoving Rose inside without any preamble. He prevented a pretty dangerous fall by catching one of the straps of her dungarees, which made her fall back against the door that closed under her weight, the loud sound of a dozen tiny robots crashing against the wooden panel tumbling down her ears like a raging storm. It was only when the noise died down and that only the sound of the blood rushing through her veins could be heard that she realized just how close the Doctor was. His body was fully pressed against hers, his hands on each side of her head as if he wanted to make sure the door would remain securely closed, his breath coming out in short puffs against her forehead.

 

 

"Nice run, Rose Tyler," he said softly with a smirk. "Really... Oh, yes, _r_ _eally_ nice."

 

 

Rose felt her cheeks flush with a burning fire just as she noticed where his eyes were looking. Right into the rather impressive cleavage that her V-collar almost plunging to the underside of her breasts let appear – after all, the dungarees were supposed to hide what the pink tee-shirt couldn't, except the desired effect couldn't work from such an angle.

 

The Doctor should have felt ashamed to stare like a thirsty man finding an oasis in the desert, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't the first time his beloved Rose teased him more than his exceptional Time Lord biology could handle – although he did try to resist her charms. Most of the times. Sometimes. Okay, maybe he simply was unable to resist her in any way, but it wasn't his fault. Never before had someone – much less a woman, a _human_ – made him feel that way. He knew he loved her, more than anyone and anything, and he'd grown to accept that throughout the many years they'd spent together. The fact that the simple sight of the top her breasts, heaving with her laboured breath and covered with a light sprinkle of sweat could make his cock twitch in his pants and his head buzz with a furious spark of desire, however, was unacceptable. He should be able to control his mind and body. But he couldn't. Had never been able to since the exact moment when they'd decided they belonged to each other.

 

Rose moaned loudly when his mouth crushed against hers and his hands went to her hips, his thumbs tucking into the small gap between the dungarees and the ostentatious tee-shirt that revealed much more than it probably should.

 

 

"Doctor," Rose sighed, tearing her lips away from his and splaying her hands against his chest. "Maybe... get away and shower first?"

"Missed a few steps," he growled as he hooked his fingers into the loops that were supposed to hold a belt. "Get away, ravish you, then shower, then ravish you again. Better."

 

 

The Doctor slipped his hands to her bum and pulled slightly until she got the cue and took a small jump to wrap her legs around his midsection. All while nipping and planting wet open kisses on the side of her neck, he marched towards the console room with confident steps that left no doubt he would abide by his words. He dropped her unceremoniously on a jump seat, managing, thanks to an impressive split, to push a lever on the console with his foot that sent them flying into the time vortex, the Tardis wheezing and groaning as it dematerialized from the scientific complex they had landed into. Once he was sure the ship was stabilized and wouldn't send them dancing across the room, he straddled her lap all while making sure he was keeping most his weight off of her. His lips claimed hers once again, then his tongue went to tease the roof of her mouth until she moaned loudly and her fingers went to tug forcefully at his hair.

 

 

"Easy," he grunted, his lips descending to give her chin a sharp nibble before they drew a path down the column of her throat.

"You don't make it easy," she breathed out, puffing her chest out involuntarily in the vain hope to get his hot mouth where she wanted it the most.

"You think you do?" the Doctor mumbled against her clavicle, pressing her hands tightly on the edge of the seat. "You and your scanty outfits. And your sexy body. And your beautiful face. Never made it easy for me to hold back. Perfect minx."

 

 

Rose gasped when he cupped her breasts through the layers of fabric with an almost animalistic growl, his eyes darkened with a veil of unconcealed lust staring at the way her soft mounds reacted to his touch. His lips dove straight to the crook of her shoulder as his fingers fiddled a moment with the buckles that held the straps of her ample dungarees, pulling on them much more forcefully than he first intended, but it seemed that this time he would definitely _not_ hold back. When she was freed from the upper part of the garment, he roughly tugged on the pink tee-shirt just as he knelt in front of her.

 

 

'Off," he simply said with a raucous voice, pointing at the tee-shirt all while slipping her feet out of her boots.

 

 

Rose shivered deep down to her core at the command. She had to admit, it was the first time the Doctor displayed such authority and haste – and she was finding out that she rather liked him being in control. She was almost tempted to disobey, just to get a look at what he'd do if she went against his instruction, but her hands were already pulling the garment out of the way, the cool leather of the jump seat against her back sending shudders through her skin that awakened goosebumps in their wake. A small yelp escaped her lips when he shoved the rest of the dungarees down her legs, causing her bum to slide dangerously close to the edge of the seat, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not when he was looking at her through lidded eyes roaming along every single inch of skin that were revealed to him, fingers caught into the elastic of her knickers. He wouldn't be the gentle lover she'd always known, this time. He would be a predator, more than inclined to make his defenceless prey suffer. And that was enough to make the flickers of passion that already had started to light in her abdomen roar to life with an untameable desire.

 

 

"Doctor, I..."

"You'll talk when you scream my name," he interrupted with a sharp nip on her clavicle. "And keep your hands to yourself."

 

 

Rose let out a shaky breath as she braced her hands against the edge of the seat – she definitely would not disobey. Her nails dug into the leather, her teeth biting into her lower lip when his fingers purely and simply ripped her bra apart with a violent tug, the sound of the seams breaking surprisingly much more arousing that she expected it to be. One of his hands wasted no time cupping one of her full breasts, thumb roughly teasing an already pebble-hard nipple while his mouth unceremoniously closed around the other, tongue twirling fast against the tight nub.

 

 

"Hands," he growled against her soft flesh, adding a slap on her thigh when her fingers went to the nape of his neck before she could stop them. "Won't repeat myself."

 

 

Oh, he was loving it. One very beautiful Rose Tyler at the mercy of his hands and mouth, vulnerable and, he had to admit, rather submissive. At least, given the loud moans rising in her throat as he sucked a nipple between his lips and tweaked the other one between his thumb and index, she seemed to be enjoying it. When the ripples of pleasure rolling under her skin became too intense, her let go of the soft mound with a wet pop and trailed his lips to the dip between her clavicles. His hand slipped under her naked thigh and he lifted it up just so he could drape her leg over his shoulder – and Rose had never been more glad in her life that she'd taken gymnastic lessons. The knickers suffered quite the same fate as their matching companion, ripped apart as if they'd been simple tissue paper.

 

Rose felt her face flush deliciously as he took her in, in all her glorious nakedness, a delighted grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Her breath got caught in her throat when he nudged her other knee further apart with his elbow, and she suddenly felt much more exposed. The slight tinge of shame was quickly replaced by searing desire as he blew some cool air against her already glistening folds and his nose brushed against the soft patch of air at the apex of her sex.

 

 

"Don't come until I tell you to," he commanded in a whisper, drawing a loud groan out of her lungs when the tip of his finger teased her dripping entrance. "I want to fuck you. Okay?"

 

 

Rose looked down to his face with a heated gaze, and she saw that he was actually asking for her approval. The Doctor's hands and mouth all over her, setting her every nerve on fire, a very particular kind of desire pooling in her lower belly – raw and wild and deeply satisfying. What more could she want? She remembered at the very last second that she still wasn't allowed to talk and nodded vigorously, which rewarded her with a predatory smile and his finger finally plunging all the way inside her. She moaned again, her toes digging into the soft material of his jacket. The rhythm he picked up went from slow-paced to punishing in a matter of seconds, his fingers curling tighter inside her at each pass, teasing the ridged wall that made her blood boil in her veins. She cried out when he added his mouth, his tongue laving against her clit and lips sucking it inside his mouth without respite. She was feeling so hot, beads of perspiration rolling down the nape of her neck and her temples, her bare bum shifting higher up in the seat with each of his relentless push of his finger. And, oh, so aroused. So very aroused by his unusual roughness, how his knuckles hit her skin as his index looked to go deeper and harder, how his other fingers dug into her thigh to keep her steady, how his teeth scraped lightly against the hood of her clit.

 

 

"So good," he hummed against her flesh, her tang exploding on his taste buds. "So wet."

 

 

The vibration echoed from her centre with the depth of his voice were almost enough to send her tumbling over the edge, but she wouldn't disappoint him. She bit the inside of her cheeks to keep a curse in when a second finger joined his index and hit a spot that made her walls clench around him and more wetness coat his hand. Her arousal peaked when she saw his hand leave her thigh and dive between his legs – and she didn't need to see what he was doing to know that he was palming himself through his pants. It was turning to torture. She barely managed to contain another curse at the thought that he was just as aroused as she was by their activities and her walls started to flutter around his fingers despite her best efforts to keep her incoming orgasm at bay.

 

 

"Close?" he asked in a whisper before he ran his tongue through her folds.

 

 

She forcefully bit down on her lip and nodded again, legs trembling so much and body so weak under his ministrations it was a wonder she hadn't melted into the jump seat yet. The few seconds he used to plunge his fingers inside of her one last time to rub against her most sensitive spot and to suck her clit forcefully into his hot mouth seemed to be excruciatingly long, drawing out a pleasure that most definitely didn't need to be drawn anymore.

 

 

"Come for me, love," he eventually ordered with one last flick of his thumb against her clit.

 

 

The tight coil of pleasure snapped instantly at this order, his name leaving her mouth in a loud shout. Her walls fluttered wildly around his fingers as her leg draped around his shoulder brought his face closer to her centre – albeit unwittingly, hips rising up from the seat and nails cutting through its thick leather. Her vision whitened out for a moment and she could only let the mad waves of pleasure crash through her, unable to control the movements of her body and incapable of thinking clearly about what had just happened. It took her a minute to open her eyes again and relax into the seat with a shuddering sigh. It was only then that she realized the Doctor had managed to divest himself of his jacket, shirt and shoes, his open belt loose around his hips.

 

He caught her by the hips and lifted her effortlessly into his arms, pressing his length against her centre to let her know just how hard he was.

 

 

"Shower," he growled, striding to his bedroom all while giving the soft skin of her neck soft bites and kisses.

 

 

Once inside the bedroom, he kicked the door to the bathroom open and gently put Rose down into the large shower. He pulled down his trousers and pants in a swift motion, and Rose stared at his impressive erection with a smug grin. He didn't waste a second more to join her and turned on the spray of hot water that poured down over their naked bodies. She was tempted to touch his hair, touch his face, touch his chest. Kiss his lips, wrap her fingers around him, bite his slightly stubbled jaw, rub her heat against him. But she didn't get the opportunity.

 

 

"No touching," he reminded her before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

 

 

Rose almost groaned in frustration, but it was quickly squelched when he seized her by the underside of her thighs and lifted her against the marble wall with a possessive grunt. She had a feeling it would be as raw and wild as the first round, but she didn't mind. The way his hard length pressed against her hipbone as he suckled the soft skin at the juncture of her neck, fingers trailing up her belly to cup a breast and tease her nipples, was just enough to reignite the flickers of desire. That wonderful and handsome man had the ability to make every single coal of pleasure burn with a passion and a love that were quite extraordinary. He shifted a bit on his feet and Rose moaned when the tip of his erection pressed against her clit – moaned that matched the growl that rose in his throat.

 

 

"Fuck, Rose," he breathed out, splaying a hand against the wall to balance himself. "I want you."

 

 

So Rose, reckoning she still wasn't allowed to talk, squirmed her hips so that the tip of length ran down through her folds to her entrance. The way he stared at her, with two black pools of desire and lust, sent renewed shivers down her spine, and a groan got ripped from her throat as he slowly slid into her awaiting heat, his eyes never leaving hers. She crossed her ankles in the small of his back, bracing herself for the first, hard thrust that made her wet back slid up the wall. The way he pinched his lips wasn't foreign to Rose. He was holding back. And she didn't want him to hold back. Not this time. Ignoring his command, she slipped a hand behind his neck and closed the distance between their mouths, pushing her tongue against the seam of his lips that he was quick to open. It was a rough kiss, a war of tongues and a battle of teeth clashing against each other, but it was perfect. Especially since it seemed to make him understand that she wasn't against a bit of rough.

 

The first few movements were slow, but when Rose scraped her teeth against his jaw and her heels dug deeper into his bum, the pace quickly picked-up. It wasn't long before his narrow hips were slamming against her, his hard cock driving deeper into her each time she slid back down the wet wall to meet his hard and powerful thrusts. Rose couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer, and her loud moans mingled with his grunts, the sweet melody growing louder than the slap of skin against skin and the sound of the shower that rained down on them. She couldn't keep her hands to herself either – not with his magnificently tousled hair sticking to his forehead and his wet skin under which his strong muscles rolled each time he readjusted his hold on her body. Sod the rules. She tugged sharply on the dark strands, sucked on the thin skin at the column of his throat, trailed her fingers down his clavicle to tweak a nipple. His rhythm faltered a little as he spurted out something of a howl, but he quickly got his composure back and decided that a little revenge couldn't hurt.

 

Just as he kept slamming relentlessly into her tight heat, he brought down his thumb to rub small but ruthless circles against her clit.

 

 

"You're mine," he growled, digging his other fingers into her hip with so much force Rose was sure she'd have bruises the morning later. "All mine. Say it."

"Yours," she gasped as a particularly sharp jolt of pleasure coursed through her limbs.

"So close, love," he rasped, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Gods, so close."

"Then come," she whispered into his ear.

 

 

The Doctor growled loudly and pounded into her a few times more, erratically chasing his orgasm all while rubbing her clit harder so she'd follow him. She was too tight, too hot, too wet, her soft walls clinging to him more insistently than ever before. She squeezed her muscles hard around him as she came, his name echoing against the walls of the shower as she screamed. That was all he needed.

 

 

"Oh Gods, Gods, Rose, my Rose," he stuttered before his hips eventually stilled, and Rose felt his cock twitch wildly inside her as he spilled his seeds. "Ha, yes, yes. Oh, blimey."

 

 

He took a moment to get down from his incredible high, breathing heavily into the crook of her shoulder. His wobbling legs unable to hold her weight any longer, he gently put her down on the wet tiles, nuzzling her cheek tenderly with the tip of his nose. Rose sighed, simply content, the euphoria of the moment still flowing freely through her body.

 

 

"Okay?" he mumbled against her skin as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"Perfect," she answered with a smile, planting a kiss over each of his hearts. "You're perfect."

"Oh, good, good. I wasn't sure..."

"Stop right there, Doctor," she cut with a finger against his lips. "It was _perfect_. I like it when you get a bit... You know, rough."

"This was quite... Liberating," he admitted with a sheepish grin. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time. Doesn't top making love to the woman of my life, but... Still good, yes?"

"Oh yes, you're good."

"So are you, love," he smiled, surprisingly not making any comment on her appraisal. "So, um, I think we wanted to shower, right?"

"We did, indeed," she laughed, reaching for a bottle of his favourite shampoo. "Didn't mind the distraction, though."

"Neither did I. We should do it more often."

"Agreed. And Doctor?"

"Um?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

 

* * *

 


End file.
